The difference between you and I
by FireworksAndMe
Summary: Gohan is having thoughts on his father and if you t hink they're good ones think again! it's the all time battle between father and son!


Just so everyone knows this story is a re enactment of the martial arts competition and goku joins in and finds out about gotten, it's that without videl and a lot of harsh feelings, enjoy!

* * *

Gohan sat in his room quietly. he was taking his first break today from his studies. Gohan had never had any time to ever think for himself so he always became very lonely and confused when he did. He always thought of his father and what he was doing or if he would ever talk to him again threw king kai. He was twelve when Goku had died. In that time Goku had only talked to him once, and that was the day they had defeated Cell. He never talked to him telepathically ever again, not even on his birthdays… He was turning seventeen this week.

Gohan never thought it was hard without his dad he had his studies and his little brother to keep up with, he also had his mom to take care of which he didn't terribly mind, but in the recent month Gohan couldn't believe the horrible thoughts he was having for his father. He had never been there to really talk to or even guide him threw the horrific stages of puberty and growing up, he was more of what Gohan had strived to be…. Free, untamed, strong, bold, pretty much everything he wasn't…..

'He probably doesn't even know how much he screwed up….!' Gohan thought with a half hearted sigh and frown

"Gohan...Gohan! you had better be studying!" Chi Chi called from the kitchen

"I am" Gohan lied

As gohan leaned back on his chair he started counting off the years his father wasn't there. 'Ok.. lets see..when he died fighting radits, that was one year or so, another year when freaza was defeated, and when cell died: 5 or 6 years, and he had decided to never come back, he's only been in my life for maybe 7 years…. How pathetic….all I can say is at least he won't be around for goten to wait on him…'

Gohan sighed again and closed his geometry book.

'the sad part about this is I'm still waiting on him…' Gohan became furious with himself, no matter how much logic and excuse he put on the matter he was still waiting on his father to show up again, He knew he hated his father with a passion, but when it got right down to it he longed to have him back.

' who cares… if anything at least goten won't be subjected to it like I have'

Gohan got up from his chair and unintentionally smashed his pencil to saw dust, he didn't care though.

He flopped onto his bed and rolled onto his back with an 'unlike gohan' glare on his face, the years had defiantly changed him, he was no longer a happy little boy with no limits, but a young man with a hand laid upon his shoulder in malice against someone he had once loved dearly. What Gohan didn't know though was that even though his father never talked to him, he occasionally checked up on him in the sky when it was most convenient and that , that rare moment was happening now…

Goku cocked his head to one side looking at gohan.

"This is my house right? That can't be gohan.." Goku said aloud to himself.

"Goku when is the last time you gazed upon your home? " Baba asked him.

"I looked last month baba" Goku said puzzled

"You dolt!" Baba screeched "apparently what you thought was one moth is 7 years!"

"What! You can't be seriously " Goku laughed

Baba gave him a flat look as she shifted herself off of her crystal ball

"Seven years ago gohan looked like this" an image formed into the ball as a picture of 12 year old Gohan " since that t ime he has aged into what you see now.."

"Seven years, huh? WoW! That's a long time" Goku chuckled. "Wow look how big he's grown!" Goku applauded his son silently in pride.

"Goku" Baba sighed " that's not all.."

Goku had already flown away, his check up was over….

"Idiot…he doesn't even know he has another son…" Baba shook her head in pity as she looked at gohan, it seemed that she was the only one who took notice at his glare.

"He's obviously in a fuss about something" baba said to herself, she hopped back onto her ball and chased after goku.

"Goku!" Baba seethed

Goku shooshed her " I can't hear over you baba" goku chuckled.

"What's going on?" Baba asked while fighting with her hat to stay on her head

"Everyone is up at the look out" Goku said excitedly like a little kid

Every one at the look out had announced that the world martial arts tournament was taking place next weekend and were discussing about joining in on the fun.

Goku nearly dropped dead(again) with excitement

"Baba! Let me talk to them through telepathy! PLEASE!" he squealed

"Alright! Fine!" Baba grunted and passed he crystal ball over to him

Goku grabbed onto the ball "The world martial arts competition I think I'll join too!" Goku said

Everyone looked up and smiled knowing who it was, all but gohan..

"YEAH! Goku is going to come for the competition" Krillian yelled

Everyone joyously put in there comments and set a time to meet at the competition.

Gohan returned home from the lookout and told his mother all about it. She was extremely excited and so was gotten, that made gohan sullen. He didn't want to expose his little brother to the pain of waiting, it just wouldn't be fair, but he knew better than anybody that there was no avoiding it.

He went to bed claiming he wasn't feeling good and skipped dinner..

The day of the tournament came faster than a bullet, Gohan dressed as he normally would, he had made up his mind not to participate, but he had helped goten train for it, he had avoided answering the many questions goten had about his father, so the issue was dropped.

All the Z fighters had arrived , many had urged gohan to enter into the contest, especially piccolo, but he resisted and refused gallantly. Gohan was waiting in line with the crew when an all too familiar voice came from behind.

"I'm here everybody!" Goku smiled, and everyone turned around and smiled with inexpressible happiness. Gohan took his time turning to face his father, he hid himself in the back and kept his eyes down such as to avoid becoming attached to his presence.

Goku received greetings, welcome, hugs and kisses happily, Goku boldly had his chest stuck out as always, it almost made him look intimidating to little goten, so in turn he hid himself behind his mother's leg.

Goku had embraced his wife and stepped back somewhat to see his what chi chi was trying to pry from her leg.

"Goten this is your father" She pushed him into the open, and goten felt like he had been put on the spot, which made gohan's blood curdle.

Goku kneeled onto a knee so he was eye level with goten " Hi! I'm goku, Your dad." Goku smiled happily

Goten grinned sheepishly as he was pulled into goku's strong arms in an embrace, when he was let go all the nervousness had disappeared

"I'm Goten! " He Smiled brightly, looking like a complete spitting image of goku himself.

That's when goku realized he had not seen gohan yet, he bore a confused look.

"Where's Gohan?" Goku questioned

Everyone looked around, but he was no where in sight.

"Maybe he went off to find a bathroom" Yamcha assured.

"Or maybe he's picking off some hot young fox!" master roushi grinned and in turn was hit over his head with a rock.

Goku smiled "I'll see about him when he gets back then!" Goku hoisted goten onto his shoulders and carted him to the front of the line to register.

"I just need to go home.." Gohan sighed

* * *

Tell me if you want more party people! 


End file.
